Et enfin ils
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de one-shots sur tous mes couples préférés (et qui sont tous explicité dans le manga).
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Repas galant avec meurtre

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Shinichi

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustré. Qui veut de la romance à fond les ballons.

- Ecoute Kudô, je te donne cet antidote, mais uniquement parce que nous sommes bloqués. Tu en fais usage, tu résous l'enquête, et les effets se dissipent, et je ne t'en donnerais pas d'autres avant longtemps.

- Compris.

Alors pourquoi, Shinichi n'avait qu'une envie, laissé passer l'affaire et s'en aller voir Ran avec un bouquet de fleur ?

Mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui était un grand jour et il se devait de résoudre cette enquête qui en faisait patauger plus d'un. Kogoro était malade, Sonoko pas là, et le professeur Agasa avait malheureusement autre chose à faire, le jeune homme ne pouvais donc même pas utiliser son nœud papillon. Heiji quant à lui n'était pas là.

Ainsi, Conan avait été obligé d'utiliser un morceau de l'antidote pour résoudre cette affaire qui terrassait le cerveau de tout le monde.

L'affaire fut facile à résoudre pour lui qui avait réussi à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois le coupable sous les barreaux, il se décida enfin à aller voir celle auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Ran.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore sûr, il y avait toujours les hommes en noirs dans le coin, mais il n'allait pas lui avouer qui il était juste à quel point il l'aimait…C'était différent non ?

L'emmenant au même restaurant que la dernière fois, là où ses parents s'étaient demandés en mariage, se préparant avec plaisir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, c'était quasiment bon, non ?

Et elle était là, dans une jolie robe qui lui allait à merveille, s'accordant si bien avec ses yeux. A cet instant, Shinichi aurait pu penser que tout ceci était niais à mourir, mais l'amour qui envahissait son cœur le laissait juste dans un état impossible à nommer. C'était ce que l'on appelait être amoureux, et c'était une chose bien dur à expliquer quand on ne l'avait jamais connu.

Son cœur battait beaucoup, c'est tout ce dont il était sûr à ce moment là… Les plats arrivèrent, il comptait avouer sa flamme durant le plat principal…Tout irait bien.

- AAAARGH…

Jusqu'à ce que ce meurtre survienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne décide de mourir pas loin, juste pour que Shinichi se sente obligé de résoudre l'affaire. Comme la dernière fois. A croire qu'il attirait vraiment les enquêtes à lui.

Il se sentit donc concerné, et Ran, triste, le laissa partir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de l'observer faire ses petits sourires fiers de lui quand il avait une idée en tête de qui était le coupable…

Elle avait l'habitude. N'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi son cœur sautait comme dans un trampoline en lui tonnant de le retenir ? Pourquoi les larmes qui restaient en elle étaient prête à tomber ? Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait ingérer dans cette journée allait ressortir de dégoût ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime un homme qui préfère la justice que ses beaux yeux bleus ?

Non, de toute façon ils n'étaient qu'amis n'est ce pas ? Elle allait finir par rentrer, dire coucou à Conan, et faire semblant que tout allait bien. Tout c'était bien passé.

Elle restait là, assise à une table qu'elle savait qu'elle quitterait bientôt. Ran devra attendre encore, parce qu'elle était sûre d'une chose : Quand l'enquête serait fini, Shinichi aurait disparu….

Et pourtant, malgré tous les sales coups qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le haïr, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. C'était un amour dur, douloureux, et parfois elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus là.

Elle se retint de pleurer. Non si elle pleurait Conan verrait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et lui demanderait ce qui c'est passé. C'était un chouette enfant, très mature, mais bon elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Ran se leva. C'était fini, ce dîner avait encore été gâché, une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était rien…N'est ce pas…..

Elle alla pour partir, quand soudain elle sentit le contact d'une main qui attrapa la sienne. « Conan » se dit-elle. Parce que ça aurait pu être lui, c'était bien son genre d'apparaître mystérieusement à ce genre de moment. La jeune fille se retourna, et vit… Des lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes, et un murmure si doux, qu'elle cru en mourir de joie, qui lui disait :

- Je t'aime, Ran. Je n'ai pas le temps de te dire plus… Mais…Comprend le…Je t'aime.

Puis, tout ce qu'elle vit après, fut le reste de la salle, car celui qui venait de l'embrasser était parti comme il était venu.

Ce fut si rapide, qu'elle cru avoir vu un rêve. Que tout ça n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion, que le son de la voix qui avait murmuré à son oreille n'était….Rien d'autre que son imagination…Pourtant.

Pourtant c'était bien Shinichi. Elle avait senti qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais pourtant, avant de s'enfuir comme il le faisait d'habitude, il lui avait enfin dit quelque chose.

Ran savait qu'elle se devait de l'attendre de nouveau. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Elle savait que c'était insuffisant pour son cœur.

Pourtant. Il l'avait embrassé, et son cœur avait fondu avec les mots qu'il prononça.

Quand Ran sortit du restaurant, elle fut sûre d'une chose : Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle aimait un type pareil….Mais elle était prête à l'aimer, jusqu'au bout.

Fin

Auteur : C'est court je sais, mais je voulais juste…Juste faire ça quoi. Ca me fait du bien :D.


	2. La disparition d'Heiji et le meurtre

**Titre de la fanfic :** La disparition d'Heiji, et le meurtre

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Kazuha x Heiji

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustré. Qui veut de la romance à fond les ballons. Ecrit sur le thème « Cette nuit j'ai rêvé…. »

Kazuha et Heiji avaient décidé de faire une petite balade à Tokyo, pour ça ils avaient fait venir Conan et Ran pour qu'ils les guident dans la ville ou bien juste pour être avec eux. A force de visite, ils se retrouvèrent au café, ou Kazuha confessa une chose :

- Tu sais Heiji, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi….

- Ah oui ? Charmant ! fit-il ironiquement

- Non sérieux…Tu… Tu disparaissais et lorsque l'on te retrouvait tu étais mort.

Conan pris un air sombre. Peut-être parce que lui avait disparu et qu'on ne l'avait jamais retrouvé dans le sens où il n'était plus Shinichi. Si, il l'était encore, mais son corps n'était plus le même ou bien l'était tellement rarement.

Dans tous les cas le rêve était assez horrible, mais après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Rare étaient ceux qui se réalisaient surtout les bizarres dans le genre là.

Ils firent une très bonne visite de Tokyo, jusqu'à ce que comme par hasard, ils se retrouvent devant un meurtre. C'est ce qui arrivait tellement souvent qu'à force c'était comme s'ils étaient habitués.

Heiji commença donc à chercher les indices avec Conan, mais il se trouva que cette fois ils partirent chacun de leur côté et surtout que le détective de l'Ouest partit tellement loin, sûr de lui que les heures passèrent qu'on ne le retrouva pas.

Car bien évidemment, nous nous trouvons dans un manga où les rêves se réalisent toujours et où chaque fois que quelqu'un parle des hommes en noir, il y en a un qui apparaît. Donc forcément voilà Heiji disparu.

Conan avait bien trouvé des indices qui menaient au meurtrier, mais pas suffisamment pour découvrir qui c'était réellement…

De fait, Kazuha était inquiète. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se réalise ? Portait-elle malheur ? Avait-il bien son amulette sur lui ? Et s'il mourrait ?

Non elle ne pouvait pas imaginer tout cela, et décida avec tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve à cet instant qu'il fallait retrouver le meurtrier car il y avait sûrement un rapport, sûrement qu'Heiji était tombé dessus et c'était fait enlevé, c'était la solution la plus probable.

Seulement le meurtre était dfficile, bien ficelé, presque parfait, et surtout ils ne partaient pas dans le bon sens…

- Heiji…S'il te plait donne nous un indice…. Fit Kazuha pleine de tristesse

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ran trouva un objet par terre qui n'avait pas sa place là à cet instant même. Kazuha poussa un soupir de soulagement et surtout repris espoir. Conan et Ran se sentaient mal pour elle, et surtout étaient inquiet pour leur ami, alors ils reprirent encore plus leurs recherches, en allant dans la bonne direction cette fois. Ils finiraient par trouver Heiji, ils en étaient sûr.

Mais à quoi avait pensé Heiji quand il avait peut-être deviné le coupable ? C'était impossible de le savoir, et même le petit détective avait beau se torturer les méninges il n'arrivait pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Si seulement on savait à quoi il avait pensé.

- Oui, mais tu vas voir Kazuha-chan on va trouver la solution

- Oui. Tu ne veux pas appeler ton père ?

- Le téléphone sonne occupé, il est sûrement entrain de regarder Yoko Okino à cette heure ci…

Soudain, Kazuha eut un éclair comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel :

- C'est ça !

Elle se mit à fouiner sur son portable et pria pour avoir raison. Conan qui d'habitude tentait de comprendre, ne comprenait pas justement pourquoi elle avait eut l'éclair de génie qui arrivait chez lui parfois.

Peut-être que c'était l'amour qui la poussait à comprendre tout ça.

- Je sais où est Heiji !

C'était comme un miracle. Un vœu exaucé.

Ils se précipitèrent avec la jeune fille, persuadé qu'elle savait où se trouvait Heiji. Elle semblait tellement y croire que c'était sûr, ils iraient là où le détective se trouvait.

Ran l'admira, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire ça de temps en temps et pouvoir ainsi retrouver Shinichi ou bien l'aider, par amour.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vieille maison, entrèrent sans frapper, et trouvèrent ce crétin d'Hattori, attacher, blessé et surtout séquestré par un fou qui avait tué par amour. Comme quoi l'amour pouvait parfois permettre de résoudre des enquêtes ou en donner aux détectives.

Conan, qui décidemment avait un rôle mineur ce jour là, ne pu même pas lancer un ballon à ce taré, ce fut Ran qui pour venger son amie mis le meurtrier à terre à coup de prise de karaté.

Quand enfin Kazuha et Heiji se retrouvèrent seuls après avoir quitté Ran et Conan, la jeune fille expliqua son soulagement à son ami, et ils se regardèrent :

- Tu as réussi à trouver la solution toute seule ?

- Oui…. J'étais vraiment inquiète.

Maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours peur du jour où il disparaitrait vraiment. Alors, pour empêcher cela de se dérouler sans avoir pu avouer se sentiments, elle embrassa Heiji, comme ça, si un jour il mourrait, il saurait. Non ?

Nul ne sait ce qu'il se passa après ça, mais on se doute bien que tout est bien qui fini bien.

Fin.

Fin

Auteur : C'est court je sais, mais je voulais juste…Juste faire ça quoi. Ca me fait du bien :D.


	3. Résolution de meurtre pour elle

**Titre de la fanfic :** Résolution de meurtre pour elle

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance & Policier

**Couple :** Eri x Kogoro

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustré. Qui veut de la romance à fond les ballons. Sur la phrase « Que dit-on au dieu de la mort »

Kogoro était assis sur sa chaise, à regarder Yoko Okino en braillant, riant, et surtout buvant. Ran était au lycée et le gamin à l'école, donc il pouvait profiter de ces activités favorites, il savait qu'une enquête allait finir par tomber dans ses mains, et puis de toute façon ça ne serais même pas lui qui résoudrais l'enquête. Enfin, si, mais il ne s'en souviendrait pas, donc c'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Kogoro braillait à tout va et aimait ça. Quand soudain, il reçu un appel. Grognon et flemmard il cria après le téléphone comme quoi ce n'était pas le moment que sa Yoko était entrain de parler, mais comme la sonnerie se faisait insistante, en grommelant il décrocha :

- Kogoro Mouri, j'écoute…

- Kogoro ? C'est moi Eri.

Oh non. C'est pas vrai, un appel de cette femme ? Déjà qu'il l'avait quitté pour ne plus à avoir à le supporter, mais il fallait quand même qu'elle l'appelle. Une minute….Si ça se trouve c'était encore un coup de leur fille, qui avait fait exprès de les réunir ensemble comme elle le faisait trop souvent.

- Ouais quoi ?

- …Je suis au poste de police, un homme a débarqué en hurlant « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! » les choses se sont envenimés et le bâtiment a été pris en otage.

Le poste de police, pris en otage et personne pour s'en sortir ? Mais que fait la police, bon sang !

- Par la suite, il a annoncé que tant que l'on n'aurait pas retrouvé le meurtrier de sa femme, il ne bougerait pas et garderait les otages…. Et s'il trouvait le temps long, il en tuerait un par un.

- Quoi ?!

Kogoro, le combiné coincé contre lui, mis sa veste le plus vite possible, et raccrocha quelques instants après. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, lui qui était tellement incapable pour résoudre les affaires, pourtant il fonça directement au commissariat et se retrouva devant l'inspecteur Maigret qui lui n'était pas dans le bâtiment à ce moment là :

- Ah Mouri, c'est vous. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Mon ex-femme est dans ce bâtiment et m'a prévenu.

- Elle a de la chance que monsieur Tsukimoto n'ai rien vu…

- Tsukimoto ? C'est le type qui les retient ?

- Oui, sa femme a été tuée il y a un an et nous n'avons jamais trouvé qui était le coupable. Venez je vais vous montrer.

Et Kogoro suivit l'enquêteur et découvrit le fin fond de l'affaire. Les quatre suspects, et surtout le dernier message de la victime « Pas aujourd'hui » qui n'avait aucun sens. Il semblerait que les six étaient des accrocs aux animés et à la culture occidentales…Des otakus en somme. La victime se nommait Atsuko Wakabe et était la fiancée de monsieur Tsukimoto. Elle se passionnait pour les séries américaines et en connaissait toutes les répliques. Dans leur groupe il y avait Kumoki Wakabe, le frère d'Atsuko, qui aimait lui les animés de magical girl, et qui n'aimait pas trop monsieur Tsukimoto parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne prenne pas soin d'Atsuko.

Kogoro était un peu perdu dans ses noms et tentait de rester concentré sur l'affaire. Ensuite il y avait Kyohei Kabei qui adorait les figurines et enfin Shime Tachibana adorant lui, les mangas papier et c'est tout.

- Que des otakus vraiment, poussa Kogoro en grognant

On avait retrouvé la victime dans son bain, un couteau dans le ventre, dans un état lamentable et avec cette dernière marque qu'elle avait laissé.

L'affaire était sombre….

- Mais c'est tout simple ! s'exclama Kogoro

Maigret fut surpris :

- Vous avez déjà résolu l'affaire, Kogoro ?

- Mais oui, le coupable c'est monsieur Kabei, parce que « Kyohei » a le signe du mot « aujourd'hui » en lui !

- …Mais en ce cas pourquoi elle aurait écrit « pas » ?

- Parce que c'est le coupable qui l'a marqué voyons !

- Oh, tonton Kogoro ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? fit une voix derrière eux

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Conan, avec son skate board :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamin ?

- Bah, j'ai fini les cours. Oooh c'est une enquête ?

L'inspecteur Maigret, bien qu'il fit tout pour ne pas le mettre au courant, et qu'il ne voit pas ça, constata que Conan devina tout seul, parce qu'il avait vu la télévision et que du coup c'était bien visible qu'ils tentaient de résoudre l'affaire. Il vit le dernier message et eut un sourire. Il avait déjà deviné qui était le coupable…C'était si facile quand on connaissait le loisir de chacun.

Il se retourna, prêt à asperger Kogoro de sa seringue hypodermique et constata à ce moment là qu'il était au téléphone

- Eri ? Quoi ? Il a décidé que tu serais sa première victime ?! Mais il est malade ?! Quoi ? Plus qu'une heure ?!

Conan comprit à ce moment là le réel enjeu de la chose, et était encore plus prêt à piquer Mouri…. Pourtant, celui-ci se retourna vers lui, et le visage qu'il affichait c'était…. Un air si déterminé, furieux. Prêt à découvrir qui c'était.

Très bien. Le gamin referma sa montre, et en souriant comprit qu'il allait juste devoir le mettre sur la bonne voie.

- Oooooh ! Ils le passent encore à la télé ! J'adore cette série elle est trop bien ! Y a un personnage dedans qu'à trop la classe ! En plus en ce moment ils font des rediffusions de la saison un !

Kogoro se retourna vers Conan et eut un déclic. La victime aimait les séries américaines, non ? Peut-être que son message avait un rapport avec ça….Mais il y avait tant de séries…. Comment deviner laquelle était la bonne ? Il n'avait pas le temps de deviner !

- Ce personnage là ! Kogoro vous voyez ? Ben à un moment vous savez il fait « Que dit-on au dieu de la mort ? » …Et c'était quoi déjà la réponse…. Huuuum….

Dieu de la mort ? Réponse ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?... Ce gamin trouvait toujours des gros indices quand il montrait des trucs… Alors peut-être que… C'est ça. Il avait comprit. Il ne connaissait même pas encore les alibis des personnes qu'il avait compris. C'était facile à deviner, mais il fallait juste comprendre et connaître…

- Maigret. Je sais qui est le coupable.

- Encore ? Je croyais que c'était monsieur Kabei !

- Non. Passez-moi le micro.

Le commissaire eut un doute, hésita. Si Mouri sortait encore des bêtises, les répercussions seront dangereuses. Pourtant il lui donna, en même temps que Kogoro lui demanda de ramener les quatre suspects.

- Monsieur Tsukimoto, vous m'entendez ? Je sais qui est le coupable qui a tué votre fiancée.

L'homme qui prenait en otage le bâtiment sortit sa tête par la fenêtre, attentif….Mais surtout avec un pistolet sur la tempe d'Eri, qui patiente, attendait à ce que Mouri n'échoue pas. Mais elle croyait en lui. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui que….C'est bon ça irait. Lui aussi avait compris, n'est ce pas ?

- Il fallait se baser sur le message. « Pas aujourd'hui » votre fiancée aimait les séries américaines non ? Il se trouve que comme par hasard, une passait sur les télévisions derrière moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris. Dedans il y a un personnage qui demande « Que dit-on au dieu de la mort ? »

Le preneur d'otages sembla réagir et on pu lire sur ses lèvres : « Pas aujourd'hui ».

- Pour que votre femme écrive ça, c'est qu'il y avait un rapport entre le suspect et le message. Hors, il se trouve que l'un d'eux possède en lui le kanji de la mort….. Oui monsieur Tsukimoto, je parle de votre ami monsieur Shime Tachibana. Il a sûrement profité du fait que vous n'étiez pas là pour s'introduire dans votre maison et tuer votre future femme alors qu'elle prenait son bain.

Kogoro ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais c'était tout. Quand ils arrêtèrent le suspect il répondit qu'il lui avait fait des avances et qu'elle avait refusé. Fou d'amour pour elle depuis des années il avait perdu la raison, et l'avait tué.

Ils trouvèrent aussi des tas de preuves qui prouvaient que c'était lui, et qui étaient apparues à leur yeux mystérieusement après que Conan ait maladroitement montré les endroits.

Quand Kogoro récupéra Eri, elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le remercia.

A ce moment là, il y avait toujours des femmes qui apparaissaient et qui détournaient son attention….Pourtant, à ce moment là c'était désertique, et Kogoro prit son courage :

- Tu sais, parfois je regrette de t'avoir quitté. Tu pourrais revenir, tu sais. Comme ça la première fois on sera pris en otage tous les deux….

Eri se mit à rougir, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec un petit sourire :

- Je verrais. On en parle ce soir ? Il paraît qu'il y a un restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin de là.

Kogoro, rempli de défauts, fit preuve d'une certaine qualité à ce repas.

Après cela, les deux se croisaient plus souvent, retrouvant peu à peu l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Fin

Auteur : Je voulais que ça soit centré que Kogoro x Eri…C'est rapé mais bon. L'enquête est un peu bâclé, mais je suis nul désolé. La phrase « Que dit-on au dieu de la mort ? Pas aujourd'hui » est tiré de Game of Thrones :D


	4. Enfin aucun meurtre

**Titre de la fanfic :** Enfin aucun meurtre.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Takagi x Satô

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustré. Qui veut de la romance à fond les ballons. Ecrit sur le thème « Cette nuit j'ai rêvé…. »

Celui là est plus court que les autres, parce qu'en un sens il sont déjà ensemble, il fallait juste un bisou.

Rien à gauche.

Rien à droite.

Rien derrière.

Aucun inspecteurs ne les suivaient, il n'y avait pas de meurtriers, suspects, otages, détectives boys dans le coin. Ils étaient bel et bien seuls. Il n'y allait pas avoir d'affaire étrange vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison où il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et si un voleur venait à entrer, Satô s'en occuperait sûrement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était décidemment pas le moment.

- C'est bon la voie est libre, fit Takagi rassuré

- Aaah ça me rassure. Lui répondit Satô

- Tu me voles mes mots dit donc !

Puis ils s'avancèrent, doucement l'un vers l'autre en se dévorant du regard comme deux amoureux le font si bien. Au fur et à mesure ils se mettaient à rougir, et enfin, ils purent faire ce que les gens avaient sans cesse interrompu :

Un simple baiser.

C'était vraiment tout bête, mais qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient envie.

Fin.


End file.
